An Ace of Spades
by Onyx Productions
Summary: Shane Calliano, Lone Wanderer, enters the Mojave to leave behind a life of crime. Alex, a courier for the Mojave Express, begins her journey to find the man who shot her. Together they will change the history of not only the Mojave Wasteland, but the entire wasteland. Tennpenny has some other plans however. NEW FACTIONS AND CHARACTERS! OC WELCOME PLEASE PM WITH THEM! M/LW F/Courier


**Ok so I am doing a F3 and F:NV crossover. MLW and F/Courier. I will have a romance don't worry but the question is, who is romancing who? CLIFFHANGER AND THE STORY HASN'T EVEN STARTED!XD Anyways, this is also a AU at the same time. Crazy right?! It will include a new faction, new characters, a new story (alongside the main story) and will include the Lonesome Road DLC. Enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

**Ace of Spades**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
The Search Begins**

* * *

It was hot, hotter than the Capital at least. A lone figure walked on the edge of a small cliff. In the distance he could see New Vegas, the crown jewel of the west. He scanned the area some more. He noticed a small town at the bottom of the cliff. It wasn't like the normal towns he saw back in DC. This was a town that was of a pre-war town, one untouched by the flames of nuclear missiles and the bandits that now roam the world. The Lone Wanderer walked another few minutes and found away safely down the cliff. He approached the small town. The sign read Goodsprings and the Lone Wanderer entered in the town's location in on his Pipboy-3000. He cautiously entered the town. He had his hand staidly next to his 10mm pistol that was strapped to his belt. It was his first real weapon he ever received, so he kept it close. As he entered the town he quickly learned the difference between it and DC. It was so much more clean, civilized, and it wasn't in complete ruin, save for a few destroyed buildings. He walked to a building that read 'saloon' above the door. He sighed and walked in.

It was dark but still decent compared to the bars in the Capital. The Lone Wanderer was wearing an old power armor helmet. He had one bright blue eye while the left eye was a bright green. He removed his helmet to reveal his face. It was scruffy looking. He had shoulder length bright brown hair. It was straightened but was wavy in the front. He had a rough beard that was slightly brighter than his hair. "You new to Goodsprings?" a female voice asked. He looked up to notice a middle aged lady in a neat pre-war dress behind the counter. He assumed she was the bartender.

"Yes I am ma'am," The Lone Wanderer replied in a deep but subtle voice.

"Names Trudy, is there anything I can get you?" Trudy asked.

The Lone Wanderer considered it for a second before answering. "I could use some direction. I need some medical supplies and ammo."

"Well for the ammo I would recommend Chet, he runs the general store next door. The medical supplies you can get from Doc Mitchell. He lives up on top of the hill," Trudy informed the lonesome stranger.

"Thanks. I'd also like a Nuka-Cola," The Lone Wanderer asked as he reached into his pocket. He was wearing reinforced leather armor. His was a different model then the normal reinforced armor. His was instead made of pure leather. The over layer on his shoulders, elbows, and knees were made of a heavy metal, the same metal used for power armor. He also had three straps, one for a short to mid range rifle, one for long range, and a third for a melee weapon. On his belt he had many pockets and holders for grenades, ammo, and mines. He five pistol and small gun hollisters, each with a different weapon and each of them were easy to reach. His boots were basic but had a hidden knife inside them and another outside. The final edition about his armor was a double blade holder above his waist in and on his lower back. It held two small but sharpened knives.

Trudy took the caps and got him a Nuka-Cola from the fridge. In one gulp he downed almost half the drink. "So where you headed stranger?" Trudy asked. "You seem like one who has seen a lot," she added.

"You have no idea," he said under his breath. "I'm headed anywhere if it gets me away from the life I left back east," he informed her.

"Tryin' to leave something behind," Trudy sighed, "I've been there before."

"I doubt you have anything remotely close to my past," he told her, a bit of rage in his voice.

"Well whatever it is, it must of pushed you far enough to make you leave."

"Yea, it did," he said with a heavy sigh. There was a moment of silence. He downed the rest of his drink and got up to leave.

"Stranger," Trudy yelled out, "Whatever it is you are planning on doing, good luck."

The Lone Wanderer was taken off guard by the politeness; he never thought the wasteland had people that actually cared for one another. "Thanks Trudy," he replied. Before he left he was yelled at again.

"I'd talk to Sunny Smiles, you can find here just outside of town by the springs," Trudy informed him.

"Thanks," he said walking out into the wasteland. He walked over to the general store so he could purchase some ammo.

After bargaining with Chet, the Lone Wanderer had purchased ammo for all his weapons (which at the moment was a 10mm pistol, a 45. magnum, Chinese assault rifle, and a plasma pistol). He then made his way to Doc Mitchell's house.

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited several seconds before knocking again. No answer. He motioned to the door knob and, not much to his surprise, the door opened. He walked in and heard some talking in the other room. He saw an older man walking down the dark and dusty hall towards him. "Why hello there, I'm sorry if you could just wait a minute, I'm helping a patient," the old man asked politely. The Wanderer nodded his head. He waited patiently in the entryway. He could hear talking in another room, which from the angle he was at, looked like the kitchen. He waited another minute before the man reemerged but this time with a young girl. She was eighteen by the looks of it. She had shoulder length blonde hair. She was wearing a caravaner uniform. She had dark blue eyes that reminded the wanderer of the sky. The girl blushed gently when she saw the wanderer. The older man stepped forward. "Sorry mister…?" He was trying to get the wanderers name.

"Sorry. Shane. Shane Calliano," he replied.

"Well Shane this is Alex," the older man replied. "I am…" he was cut off by Shane.

"Doc Mitchell right? Yea, Trudy said you could get me medical supplies," Shane admitted.

"Well she was right about that, guess she forgot about our newest patient here," Doc informed him, referring to Alex.

"It's alright, it isn't like I am giving surgery to anyone," Shane replied with a chuckle. Doc and Alex also chuckled.

Alex turned to Doc, "Thanks again for patching me up," Alex said. Her voice was as sweet as an angel. It reminded Shane of Amata. Sweet and innocent, why would someone ever hurt her?

"It's not a problem, I'd check by Sunny Smiles before you head out, she can teach you how to survive in the desert," Doc informed her. Before she could reply, Shane cut in.

"I'm heading to see Sunny after this, if you wait a minute then we could go together," Shane told her. She blushed at the thought of accompanying him.

"If you insist," she replied with a smile. Shane noticed her perfectly straight and white teeth. He couldn't help but smile too. Before she could say anything about the smile, he recovered himself, "So Doc, how about those supplies," he asked quickly.

"Of course, what is it you need?" Doc asked.

"I need ten stimpaks, five doctor bags, a few medical tools, and that should do it," Shane told him. "How does three hundred caps sound?"

"Seems low for so many stims don't you think?" the Doc tried to haggle with him.

"Well I could always go talk to Chet," Shane said, turning his back so Doc couldn't see his smile.

"Now wait a minute, we can work this out. How does three fifty sound?" Doc asked, hoping not to loose a customer.

Shane turned around with joy, "You got a deal Doc," Shane said reaching into his pocket. He counted up the caps and happily took the supplies. He then began towards the springs where Sunny was, Alex in tow.

Sunny was finishing off a pair of large reptile like creatures near the water supply. She smiled as the two approached. "You must be the one Doc Mitchell was patching up," Sunny said with a southern accent, she was talking to Alex.

"Indeed I am," Alex replied with a smile.

"I don't know who you are though," Sunny said turning to Shane.

Shane was snapped back to reality, he was thinking about the reptiles she had just killed, "Oh, I… I am sorry, I was just thinking about those creatures," Shane apologized.

"It's very much alright," Sunny replied.

"I'm Shane Calliano," Shane informed her, extending his long and slim arm so she could shake his hand.

As she did she spoke, "I assume everybody told you two to talk to me before leaving?" Sunny asked with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Shane laughed, "They did, I was told you could give me a good route to get to the strip," Shane told her.

"Wait…" Alex cut in and turned to face Shane. "You're going to the strip?"

"I am looking for something of grave importance," Shane told her with a serious tone.

"So am I… I mean… I'm trying to find someone that might have gone to Vegas," Alex told him, fumbling all the way.

"Well I am kind of a lone wolf, that's why they called me the Lone Wanderer after all," Shane said sadly.

"Oh, well…" Alex was obviously disappointed, "It's fine, whatever, anyways; Sunny, do you know the best route to the strip?" Alex returned Sunny to the conversation.

"The safest way would be to go through Primm, fallow the road to Nipton. Then you wanna take that to Novac and from there it's a straight shot till you hit Freeside." Sunny then went on to explain why it was the safest route. After she was done she excused herself and made her way back to Goodsprings. Alex and Shane were completely alone now. It was almost dark, around eight o' clock. Alex approached Shane, who marked all the towns that Sunny told them about into his pipboy. "So when are you leaving?" She asked.

"Right now"

"What? It's nearly dark though, shouldn't you wait till morning?" Alex was trying to convince him to stay.

"Can't, I need to leave. Sorry, but what I'm looking for is something that I need to find soon or else it will change my very existence," he explained as he checked all his weapons and his food/water supply.

She didn't want tot ravel in a world that was torn and filled with men of hate without someone there to back her up. "We could help each other though; I mean the wasteland is dangerous. There are geckos, deathclaws, and all sorts of creatures!" She was yelling now. Shane was hesitant to reply. His memory suddenly flashed to DC. Its hate, evil men, and dark stories still haunted his brain. He turned to face her. "It is nothing like my home. This place is no where near my home. I was a normal person. Living a good life with friends, a dad that loved me, and a love, but when I turned nineteen I was forced to leave my vault and I changed. I don't know how or when it actually changed me, but when it did…" Shane held his head in shame. "I did some bad things. I used to be referred to as the grim reaper. I killed so many. That's why I'm going to the strip. I wanna at least spend the remainder of my pathetic existence having the time of my life. When I'm to drunk to care about all the pain and hate I have brought on people." Shane had tears swelling in his eyes. Before Alex could reply, Shane began to walk. She pleaded but he kept walking. He began his walk towards Primm. He could only hope he could reach the strip without anyone from DC trying to find him.

* * *

That night, on the same overlook Shane had first laid eyes on New Vegas and Goodsprings, there was a group of soldiers. They all had assault rifles and other heavy weapons. They wore pure black armor with a strange enigma on the right shoulder. There was a normal man however. He wore a clean pre-war businessmen outfit. He also had a fedora and dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. He was smoking a cigarette. "You can't escape his empire Shane…" The man said with a sinister tone as he withdrew the cigarette and finished it. "We will burn all of Vegas and kill anyone in our way. The Empire of Tennpenny will spread into this new land!" The man yelled at his men.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It gets better as it progresses. I would also like to say right now, The Mysterious Stranger plays a huge part. I am excepting OC to appear, some will be small while others (depending on there character history) will be major. Just PM the fallowing:  
Name  
Age  
Race (Mutant, Robot, Ghoul, Human, Deathclaw)  
Alliance (Legion, Independent [House], Independent [Yes Man], NCR, Tennpenny Empire, other [any other major faction])  
Appearance (I need there clothes they wear in battle and their formal and night clothes)  
****Bio (this is required but it can be long or short... TIP: The longer the more likely the OC will be in the story for a longer time)  
Karma (I need information on there overall karma)  
SPECIAL**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
